


An Amicable Thing

by Boog



Series: We're Next in Line [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BBFF, Friendship, I gotta develop characters sometime, I just want good things for Luna, M/M, Prompto/Luna friendship, She's gr8, blondie best friends forever, it feels a little fluffy, wooooo the first non-naughty entry to the series!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boog/pseuds/Boog
Summary: Prompto meets Luna, becoming fast friends with the oracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my sweet, blonde babies to be happy and hang out. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! You're awesome!!

Prompto sat in the gardens, sorting through the photos he'd taken over the past few days, and sipped at his tall glass of iced coffee. Ignis had been kind enough to whip up the treat, making it sugary-sweet and vanilla flavored. He'd left a little while ago, promising Prompto that he'd bring out some confections once he was finished making them. 

It was a beautiful day, with the sun's rays shining down, giving Prompto pinked shoulders and a dozen more freckles across his nose. He clicked through the images on his camera, smiling at the selfie Noct and him had taken the previous morning in bed. His hair was a complete disaster and Noct's eyes were half-closed, a sleepy, toothy grin slapped on his face. They looked ridiculous, like any couple's dumb social media profile picture. 

The other half of the photograph was currently sleeping; Prompto decided it would be best to let him sleep in, with how crazy the prince's schedule had been. Normally, he would've stayed snuggled up in bed with him until both were wide awake, but Prompto found the sun calling him and couldn't resist the magnetizing effect the nice weather had on him. 

Quiet footsteps padded down the path and Prompto looked up from his camera, expecting to see Ignis in all of his baked goods glory. Instead, a young woman met his eyes and smiled warmly. She was beautiful, with her blond hair braided into a pony tail and her eyes as clear as the water Prompto had seen in photographs of Galdin Quay. 

She gestured to the small table Prompto was sat at, “Mind if I join you? I'm afraid I'm not wearing the best shoes for strolling.” Her accent was foreign, but her words flowed like a gentle stream. 

Prompto blinked, firing up the gears in his mind once again, “Oh! Yeah, no problem. Please do.” 

The woman obliged, sitting down gracefully in the chair across from him, “It's a lovely day. Is the weather always this agreeable?” 

“It rains sometimes.” Prompto blurted out. 

She giggled quietly, a delicate hand over her mouth, “Does it now? Well, that would explain these gardens.”

Prompto couldn't help but smile in return. 

The two made pleasant small talk until the woman asked about his camera. This launched Prompto into a passionate speech on the rule of thirds and why you should never _ever_ shoot in auto. She listened, an easy smile on her face. Prompto abruptly stopped halfway through explaining shutter speed, when he realized he was just rambling to the poor woman. He mumbled out an apology, but was immediately refuted by her.

“Don't ever apologize for something you love. You are a passionate individual and the world is very lucky to have such a vibrant person.” She went on to explain that she loved calligraphy, pulling a notepad from her bag and showing examples of the sweeping script to Prompto. 

Amazed, Prompto laughed aloud in disbelief, “I had no idea people could actually write all pretty like that!”

A light blush dusted Luna's pale cheeks and she nearly grinned, “Oh, it's really nothing. We all need something to occupy ourselves with, yours being photography and mine being 'writing all pretty'.”

Ignis had made good on his promise; a little while later, he brought out an assortment of tarts and cakes and macaroons. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Prompto's guest and bowed deeply, “Lady Lunafreya, it is a pleasure to see you.”

It took a moment for the name to register, but when it did, Prompto sprang to his feet, head held low in a deep bow. “I am so sorry! I had no idea you were the oracle!” 

Luna chuckled, “Now, there's no need for that, gentlemen.” Both men relaxed slightly and Ignis set the tray of confections before Luna. 

“Can I bring you something to drink, my lady?” 

She thought for a moment, “You know, that coffee looks pretty appetizing. If it's not too much trouble, that is.”

“No trouble at all, my lady.” Ignis smiled in response.

Prompto bounced on the balls of his feet, “Iggy! Can I have another one too?” 

Ignis turned to him, face severe, “You do realize there's a reason the prince has you on a single-coffee limit? Or did you forget the library fiasco?” 

Blushing, Prompto silently took his seat. 

“Good. One iced coffee coming right up, my lady.” He gave one more pointed look at Prompto, then turned away from the two. 

Luna smiled at Prompto, eyebrow quirked up in a question. Her gentle insistence launched Prompto into a highly detailed recount of how Noct had to coerce him down from the top of a bookcase after having a couple of cups of Ignis' Ebony. Prompto joined in Luna's laughter, “How was I supposed to know it's like super-espresso?! And I got some awesome shots from up there!”

Her laughter died down and was replaced by a serene smile, “I'm so happy Noctis has someone like you. I'd never guess he'd finally wise up and find someone good for him.”

Prompto winced, remembering that this woman was supposed to be betrothed to the prince. “I'm sorry. I bet that's a sore subject. And we're not even, like, together. I just work for him.”

She waved him off, “Please, Noctis and I have been friends since we were children. I've always loved him, but I could never see myself marrying him. We grew up together-I was a big sister to him. I know he feels the same way.” She leaned over the table, Gently taking Prompto's hand in hers, “And whether or not either of you are able to see it, you are very much 'together'. I've never seen him so happy.” 

Luna flipped through to the back of her book and sorted through the loose papers she had there. She skimmed through one and began to read aloud, “'I don't know, Luna, he's pretty amazing. I can't wait for you to meet him, you'll love him.'” She paused, skimming through another letter, “Oh! Here's a good one, 'I know it sounds stupid, but I don't ever want to wake up next to anyone else. He's doing something to me, like, changing me. And I don't think I want to go back.” 

Blinking through his shock, Prompto could only stare at Luna. Thankfully, Ignis rounded the corner then, iced coffee and two glasses of water balanced on his tray. 

“One iced coffee for the lady, and I thought it would be best to for you two to rehydrate in this heat. The prince would never let me hear the end of it if I let you both get heatstroke.” 

Luna took a sip, “Thank you, Ignis. This is wonderful.”

Ignis bowed, “It is my pleasure, my lady.” He left, forcing Prompto to think of something to say. Stalling, he shoved a whole macaroon into his mouth. It was delicious, but he could only think that as soon as he swallowed, he'd have to face the conversation.

Luna smiled, and took a little chocolate cake from the tray, taking a small bite. “Oh, this is wonderful! Good weather, good food, good company. You couldn't ask for a better day.” 

Prompto blinked again. This woman before him was an angel, he was now sure of it. She was sparing him from the torment of facing his feelings by changing the subject herself; he was to be forever in her debt for her mercy. He nodded, swallowing the sweet down, “Yeah! It's been nice.” 

The two spent the better part of the day enjoying one another's company and when the sun began to fall, Prompto could barely hide his disappointment. He stood, offering an elbow to Luna with an exaggerated “m'lady” that drew a giggle out of her. They walked back to the citadel, slowly making their way to the dining hall where Noct and King Regis were already waiting for them. 

Noct's face lit up in surprise when he saw the two and he stood to pull both their chairs out from the table. Over dinner, the four shared a pleasant conversation, with Luna happily announcing that she'd found a new penpal in Prompto. 

Sad that the day was over, Prompto waved a farewell to Luna who shook her head and pulled him into a tight embrace, placing a soft kiss to the freckles on his cheek. “Thank you for taking care of him”, she whispered before they parted. 

Face red, Prompto could only stammer out, “I'm just doing my job? Really.”

“Do you really believe that?” Luna replied with a smirk. 

Before he could say anything, she walked back to Noct and exchanged good night pleasantries with him. The prince promised her he'd take time off for them to spend the day together. 

Prompto waited up for Noct who looked like his face was about to cramp with how much he'd been smiling. “You two seem like you had fun together.”

“Yeah, she's really something. You're lucky to have a friend like her.”

Noct laughed, “You're lucky too, you know.” The blond tilted his head to the side and Noct elaborated, “She's your friend too. She adores you.”

Prompto blushed and waved it off, claiming she only liked him cause he shared his snacks with her. The prince chuckled and put an arm around his waist, pulling him hip to hip as they walked up to their shared floor, “Whatever you say, blondie.”


End file.
